


【Starscream/Bumblebee】Holiday

by Yuxia2727



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Romanticism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxia2727/pseuds/Yuxia2727
Summary: 大黄蜂和红蜘蛛在成为伴侣后的一次约会。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	【Starscream/Bumblebee】Holiday

  
  
注意事项：  
1.cp为红蜘蛛x大黄蜂，idw结束后背景，内含大量自设  
2.写这个的原因是不能出去玩的怨念……  
3.ooc,ooc,ooc！！真的非常ooc！！！！  
  
  
↓↓↓↓↓↓↓  
一片雪花飘了下来，落在红蜘蛛灰黑的头盔上，很快融化消失。

不远处大厦上的霓虹显示屏显示现在已经19：36分了。就算不看时间，凭借自己精准得计算机运算，红蜘蛛也知道自己绝对赶不上今晚电影的开场了。他烦躁地用力踩了踩地面的螺旋花纹，这是他今晚第五次质问自己为什么要像个傻瓜似的在这吹冷风干等了。好在，他的暴躁没有再持续多久，就在显示器的电子时钟滴答答地走到40分时，姗姗来迟的等待对象终于从街道的另一边颠颠地驶来了。

看着黄色的小汽车在自己面前停下变形，红蜘蛛冷哼一声：“你还知道来啊。”

迟到颇久的对象，大黄蜂不好意思地挠了挠头，急切地道歉道：“抱歉，红蜘蛛，我来晚了！”

红蜘蛛看向他怀里抱着的东西，那无疑是让对方因此迟来的原因——一桶五颜六色，亮晶晶的炸能量晶体。这是地球上最近流行起来的赛博坦人零食，既平价又美味，还不会产生能量爆炸伤害到脆弱的碳基生物，和人类零食爆米花一样占据了电影搭配零食的排行榜前几名。唯一的缺点可能就是制作时要等久一点。

“你都多少万岁了，还吃这种东西。”高傲的飞行者不屑地扭过头，心中带上了些不忿。就这！就因为这个大黄蜂就让他等了这么久！他怎么敢！望着红蜘蛛抿紧嘴的侧颜，无比熟悉对方的大黄蜂立刻会意地拥上前，用空闲的手抱上飞行者蔚蓝的手臂：“真的抱歉，让你等了那么久……别生气了好不好，电影也开场了，我们快点进去吧，你也不想错过惊天雷的这部电影首映吧？”

红蜘蛛勉勉强强地哼了一声，作为原谅的回答。其实他也不是多恼怒，只是很享受自己圆圆滚滚的恋人抚摸着自己手臂的举动。深谙这点的大黄蜂只能无奈地拉上飞行者，向商场走去。

此时正值地球上的冬季假日。灯光照耀下的街道人来人往，大多数是挽着手臂的情侣或是一家团聚的家庭，没什么人对擦身而过的两个机械生命体感到新奇。几年的时间说长不长，说短不短，却足以让一个鬼魂飞行者重塑新的机体，足以让地球这颗蔚蓝星球在接触宇宙文明后高速发展、进化。大黄蜂看着周围嬉笑打闹的人群，听着接收器里传来的喧嚣吵闹声，不禁被感染，面甲上带出了一丝微笑。但还没等他说点啥，就被身旁的恋人一把拉向了拐角的电梯处。

“不要傻笑了，不是你说的电影开始了吗？”红蜘蛛严厉地瞪了大黄蜂一眼，换来对方一个更傻的笑容。行吧行吧……他无可奈何地在心里嘀咕了两句。反正他对惊天雷的这部电影也没有太过期待，错过开场也没什么。不如说……《钢铁爱情》？这从名字就散发出不可靠的气息。

随意瞥了眼门口的电影海报，飞行者提溜着大黄蜂踏出电梯。他们的座位在一个普通厅中，原本倨傲的飞行者是想选择单独包厢的，可惜大黄蜂就是想试一次和人类一起看电影的感觉——不如说来地球的这种落后影院就是他的主意，“人类是我们的朋友，我想试试一起看个电影的感觉。”望着那双真诚的光学镜，红蜘蛛又怎么能拒绝呢？

他们在电影厅的一片黑暗中默契地关闭了发光带（“在这破地方他们能看到我是种荣幸——嘿别推了，我关上就是了。”），悄声走向自己的座位。感谢质量转换技术，感谢为此不断投入精力研发的赛博坦科学家们，庞大的军用飞机和相对较小的民品汽车才能在保持外表不变的情况下，以与人类相差无几的体积大小在这颗星球的小小电影厅里自由活动。在住满原住民的情况下，地球实在塞不下那么多的金属疙瘩了，只能委屈铁块们把自己缩小一点。

“哦阿莉梅莎……我爱你！我和你就像地球的商店和住宅区一样互相吸引！”

闪烁的大屏幕上是一名人类男性在激情念诵着台词。电影早已开场，因为是首映，厅内人头涌动。大黄蜂略带兴奋地坐下，红蜘蛛嫌弃地看了眼座位，把自己的机翼收拢了起来。小汽车在恋人坐下后自然而然地把手搭到了对方的手上，黑色的手掌和大一号的蓝色手部交叠在一起，仿佛做过无数次一样理所当然，亲密无间。

两人不再言语，转而专心地看起电影——至少表面如此。大黄蜂捏起一颗炸能量晶体，假装专心致志地盯着大屏幕，实际上他的计算机正在为待会要实施的那个计划而高速运算着。电影会不会顺利看完？具体什么时间提出来好？会不会有意外阻碍？……几百万岁的年长汽车人竟一时感到手足无措。他以前从未做过这种事——为心上人，也是自己的伴侣，策划一场惊喜。

阅历丰富的赛博坦外交官手上那些小零食当然不是他今晚迟到的理由。他只是因为被待会要实施的计划安排绊住了手脚，忘记了时间，在匆忙过来的过程中匆匆抓了点这个做借口掩饰。想到这事，大黄蜂又偷偷瞅了眼红蜘蛛。还好还好，对方正在专心看电影，没空理睬他。所以说待会什么时间点说好呢？大黄蜂再次苦恼地思索起来。

殊不知，在小汽车偷看飞机时，大飞机也在趁电影间隙偷瞄着对方。红蜘蛛已经敏锐地察觉到对方肯定有事在瞒着他，并且不会瞒很久。所以说为什么要在他红蜘蛛前搞这套？哼，明明是个不太聪明的傻瓜。红蜘蛛视线下移，把目光放在了两人交叠的手上。好吧……也许，也没那么傻。在心里暗自叹息，飞行者收回心思，继续望着大屏幕。  
  
“住手！放开她！我才是你的目标！要来就冲我打基因改造炮吧！”

荧屏上的演员们并不知晓荧幕外观众们精彩纷呈的内心，仍在激情表演着。电影就在两人这种暧昧的气氛中，缓缓落下帷幕。  
  
等两人走出影院时，时间已经接近电子屏幕上的22点。外面的雪已经停了，夜晚的寒风吹拂着红蜘蛛的面甲，他调整了下光学镜的系数，在眼前的街道间搜寻着，想找个空旷点的地方好变形飞回酒店，却不料被大黄蜂拦住。

“等一下……我想和你先去个别的地方。”望着红蜘蛛微微睁大了的鲜红光学镜，大黄蜂感到一丝局促：“一个很好的地方。”

“哦——怎么，惊喜？你也会来这套了？”红蜘蛛缓缓勾起一个微笑，左手手指摩挲起下巴：“按照刚刚电影的套路，如果我不同意你是不是还要亲吻我？”

“我才不会这么做！”大黄蜂下意识地回了句嘴，直到看到对方狭促的笑容才反应过来自己的失言，只能窘迫地转换话题：“所、所以说，我好不容易放一次假，去一下也没什么吧……”

欣赏够了自己几百万岁的伴侣难得害羞——实际他们刚在一起的时候大黄蜂还是会害羞的，现在就不一定了——的模样，红蜘蛛慢悠悠地拉上大黄蜂后领，应了一声：“那好，走吧。”

目的地离这有一段距离。大黄蜂坐在恢复了原本体型的战斗机驾驶舱中，看着底下的夜景。地球的光污染随着外星科技的大量涌入而有所改善，虽然下面的城市一片灯火通明的，大黄蜂还是能在头顶的夜空中看到不少星星。又一片雪花飘落下来，轻轻落在驾驶舱的顶部。两个赛博坦人一时竟相对无言，只是享受着这一刻的宁静。  
  
  
  
  
“……所以，这就是你要带我来看的东西？”  
  
红蜘蛛看着眼前的景象，一时恍惚。他们方才飞到这个城市郊区的小土坡上，刚一落地，天空的烟火就盛放了。一朵又一朵烟花在点缀着星光的夜幕绽开，即使用的是和以往不同的绿色无害材料，但是所造成的美景却和以前的老式烟花一般，甚至更胜一筹。  
  
夜风瑟瑟，被野草覆盖的小土坡上，两个站在一起的赛博坦人就这样无言地抬头看着夜空。时不时有各色的烟花爆发出璀璨的光芒，照亮这片黑暗的田地，也照亮两人的面甲。终于，红蜘蛛开口了：“这就是惊喜？”  
  
“是啊，我拜托了我的人类朋友，一起组织了这场烟花活动，很多烟花品种都是我选的！不过……”  
  
“嗯哼？”  
  
红蜘蛛用发生器丢出一个反问，示意大黄蜂继续。小机子挠挠头，有点羞怯地继续道：“不过本来要在这时候给你的礼物被我丢在旅馆了……等一下回去给你。怎么，你不喜欢吗？”  
  
“……噗嗤。”  
  
红蜘蛛终于忍不住笑出了声。他敲了敲大黄蜂的头，没好气地说道：“哪有人这种时候还忘记带礼物的？”  
  
——喜欢吗？  
  
这句话如果问以前的红蜘蛛，他的回答肯定是，不。赛博坦的电子烟火表演、飞行变形、烟雾表演，哪个不比这个精彩？这种低级而原始的烟花表出根本不能称作表演，更别说把它当做礼物送人。但是，那是以前的那位高傲飞行者的想法。现在的红蜘蛛看着大黄蜂闪闪发亮的光学镜，脑模块里升腾起一股满足感和幸福感，温暖到让人想叹出一口气。他拒绝承认那是因为大黄蜂低级的礼物所带来的，只觉得这是对伴侣太笨的无奈。  
  
他们靠着坐在一起，又看了很久，直到烟花全都放完了，天空也完全冷了下来，才起身回去。  
  
“不过我还是想问，今晚我怎么突然有此殊荣？”  
  
“啊？原来你也忘了啊。”  
  
“ '也'？”  
  
“今天是我们在一起的，嗯，一周年纪念日？”  
  
“哦……你居然记得？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈没有，是风刃提醒我的，她真是个好朋友，不是吗。哎你也忘了，我就说这个一周年两周年纪念日是新鲜潮流！”  
  
“……”  
  
两人渐飞渐远，对话消逝在风中。远处的城市大街上，依然人来人往热闹非凡，属于假日的悠闲和温馨充斥着这座城市。这首属于冬夜假日的歌，还会歌唱很久，很久。  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter:@weiyinxinshen


End file.
